Love will Survive
by Anastomose
Summary: OS post saison 7, Huddy of course!


Bonjour à tous! Voici un OS, construit à partir de la chanson "I Know" de Tom Odell :) J'espère que ça vous plaira! n'hésitez pas à commenter! Bonne lecture

* * *

Il avait une fois de plus franchi les limites, et doutait que cette fois ci un retour en arrière soit possible. La voir rire, un autre homme à ses côtés, avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Cuddy lui avait pourtant assuré qu'elle ne voyait personne. Comment avait-elle pu lui mentir sur un sujet de cette importance ? L'oublier si vite pour se consoler avec un autre, quand lui était si profondément meurtri qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un vide immense. La brulure de la trahison avait été si puissante qu'il n'avait pas su contenir son geste. Pourquoi son esprit rationnel n'était-il pas capable de prendre le dessus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse les pires bêtises ? Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il était allé trop loin, et le savait. La police était à ses trousses, et il allait devoir se rendre. Il lui restait cependant un détail à régler avant. D'une importance capitale. Un message à faire passer, à celle qui serait toujours la femme de sa vie. En espérant qu'un jour elle puisse lui pardonner.

House n'était pas rentré chez lui. C'était le premier endroit que les flics penseraient à vérifier. Il avait opté pour un bar dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller, les soirs de blues. C'était un établissement discret, qui présentait le double avantage d'avoir un whisky de qualité et un piano à disposition des clients. House s'installa au piano. La musique lui avait toujours permis, mieux que les mots, d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il enclencha le dictaphone de son téléphone, et posa l'appareil dans la poche de sa chemise, contre son cœur. Il laissa ses mains courir sur le clavier. La musique l'envahit, l'emportant dans un tourbillon de souvenirs teintés d'émotions.

 _Cold house, white light_

 _Yellow lamps on blackened skies_

 _Duffel hoods and deep brown eyes_

 _I sing you a song that I think you'll like_

 _And we'll walk to places we always go_

 _A million faces I don't know_

 _I say the words you'd always hope_

 _Set our hearts on racing even though..._

Ces notes étaient les dernières qu'il pourrait lui faire entendre avant longtemps. Les pâles lumières du bar ne réchauffaient pas son cœur, obscurci par la certitude qu'il ne reverrait pas son Sunshine pendant ce qui lui semblerait être une éternité. Devant ses yeux embués défilaient des milliers d'images. Sa Lisa, seule dans sa grande maison désormais percée de courants d'air, souffrant du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Une fois de plus. Il ne serait pas là pour la consoler, n'aurait pas la chance de s'expliquer. A travers sa chanson, il espérait qu'elle comprendrait. Qu'il l'aimait par-dessus tout, et leur rêvait un futur ensemble. Pouvoir retourner avec elle à tous les endroits où ils s'étaient aimés, sentir sa main contre la sienne alors qu'ils avançaient à travers des foules anonymes… Lui souffler à l'oreille les simples mots dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. Un simple « Je t'aime », qu'il avait refusé de prononcer, préférant lui prouver par tous les moyens que seuls les actes comptent. Avoir raison plutôt que lui faire plaisir. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours choisi, parce qu'il ne savait pas faire autrement. Pour elle, il était prêt à apprendre. Les moments où leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, où le désir les submergeait, restaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Avec cette femme, il avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la perde pour le comprendre ? Bien au-delà de leur attirance physique, du désir qui les consumaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient connectés. House ne croyait pas à la théorie de l'âme sœur. Mais même à ses yeux, il était évident que leurs âmes étaient liées, sans que rien ne puisse déjouer cette force.

 _I know what you told me_

 _I know that it's all over_

 _And I know I can't keep calling_

 _Every time I run_

 _I keep on falling_

 _I know what you told me_

 _I know that it's all over_

 _And I know I can't keep calling_

 _Just every time I run_

 _I keep on falling on you_

Il savait qu'elle voulait tourner la page. Elle avait rompu avec lui deux mois auparavant et ne voulait plus le laisser entrer dans sa vie, estimant qu'il y avait fait suffisamment de dégâts. Elle avait besoin de stabilité, et de quelqu'un sur qui elle puisse compter. Il avait été aux abonnés absents à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui. L'avait blessée. S'était réfugié dans la drogue dès qu'un problème était apparu. Il avait fui. S'était éclipsé à la fac au lendemain de leur première nuit. Sortait faire un tour pour éviter les disputes. Avait envoyé Chase la voir avant son opération, pour ne pas surmonter cela lui-même. Le destin les avait rapprochés à chaque fois, les poussant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Loin d'elle, il n'existait pas. Sa vie ne comptait que s'il pouvait en voir le reflet dans ses yeux. L'âme torturée du diagnosticien avait besoin de la lumière de celle de Cuddy pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il avait failli y succomber plusieurs fois, et ne se serait pas relevé seul.

 _On the way you stand, on the way you sway_

 _The way your hair curls in the rain_

 _The little lines write your face_

 _So do winter nights you'd come and stay_

Il aimait tout chez elle. Son intelligence, son esprit. Sa façon de se tenir, de se montrer si forte, de lui tenir tête quand il proposait une idée plus folle que la moyenne, de se mordre les lèvres quand elle hésitait, de l'aguicher en mettant son décolleté en avant quand elle désirait obtenir quelque chose de lui. Il était fou de sa silhouette parfaite, de ses courbes si féminines, de ses grands yeux gris qui tenaient tête aux siens sans ciller, de ses boucles ébène, qui devenaient incontrôlables sous la pluie. Lorsqu'elle dormait dans ses bras, bercée par les battements de son cœur et rassurée de le sentir contre elle, il se plaisait à redessiner du bout des doigts les fines rides qui commençaient à apparaitre sur son visage.

 _Or the way you hit me when you wanna fight_

 _The way I yearn, the way I cry_

 _The way I love rose with the tides_

 _But we know we'll make up every time_

Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance et lui avait pardonné un nombre incalculable de fois. Il avait pensé qu'elle le ferait indéfiniment, et s'était trompé. Il en était maintenant conscient. La suppliant de lui accorder une dernière chance. Une dernière danse. Une dernière fois, qu'il ne gâcherait pas.

 _I know what you told me_

 _I know that it's all over_

 _And I know I can't keep calling_

 _Every time I run_

 _I keep on falling on you_

 _Oh you bring me all the things I need_

 _I follow the rain to the rolling sea_

 _Won't you bring me all the things I need_

Elle avait passé sa vie à faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux pour lui. A la fois dans leur vie professionnelle et personnelle. Elle avait fait partie des choix importants, et continuait de le superviser au quotidien. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Elle en avait toujours fait partie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était prêt à être, à son tour, celui dont elle avait besoin.

 _I know what you told me_

 _I know that it's all over_

 _And I know I can't keep calling_

 _Every time I run_

 _I keep on falling on you_

Sa voix se brisa en achevant le dernier refrain. D'une main rendue tremblante par l'émotion, il attrapa son téléphone et mit fin à l'enregistrement. Il vida ensuite de la mémoire de l'appareil toute autre donnée. Ses contacts, enregistrements, historiques… Cuddy devait trouver tout de suite ce qu'il avait voulu lui donner. Sans avoir à chercher.

House se leva, salua le barman et se dirigea en boitant vers le bureau de tabac le plus proche. Il y fit l'acquisition d'un bloc de post-it, d'un timbre et d'une enveloppe de papier kraft. Prenant appui sur le comptoir, il griffonna quelques mots sur un post-it, le colla sur son portable et mit le tout dans l'enveloppe. Sans plus de cérémonies, il glissa l'enveloppe dans une boite postale. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la remettre en main propre. Un sourire triste se peint sur son visage. Il leva ses yeux bleu électrique au ciel, offrant son visage au vent, et inspira profondément. Adressant par la pensée une dernière caresse. Caresse d'un homme libre à la femme qu'il aime.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, banlieue de Princetown

« Plus tôt dans l'apres midi, la police a appréhendé le Dr Gregory House. Celui-ci a été amené à la prison d'Etat du New-Jersey où il écopera d'une peine de 2 ans d'emprisonnement pour … »

Une femme éteint son poste de télévision. Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, elle tente de contenir tant bien que mal le flot de larmes qui menace de s'échapper. Contre sa poitrine, elle serre un téléphone, sur lequel apparait encore en fond d'écran la photo d'un couple heureux. Un enregistrement tourne en boucle, faisant peu à peu naitre un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Avant de laisser le sommeil l'emporter, elle murmure un nom, accompagné de quelques mots, comme une promesse silencieuse. Leur histoire n'est pas finie. Elle ne le sera jamais.


End file.
